


All I Need Right Now

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e01 The Beginning, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998) - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-03
Updated: 2004-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully ponders whether to believe that an alien can be gestated in a human body--especially hers.





	All I Need Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: The Beginning: All I Need Right Now 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: PG because aliens inside humans are icky. 

Category: Missing Scene for AftertheFact. 

Spoilers: THe X-Files Movie: Fight the Future, The Beginning. 

Summary: Scully considers the gestation of aliens in humans, and how God could let it happen. 

Archive: AftertheFact, Gossamer, any other place is fine, as long as you ask me first. 

Feedback: Always warmly welcomed, constructive criticism or niceties at: 

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, and the whole cast are owned by Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, and Fox Television. No money changes hands to ME, anyway, and I do not intend to break any copyright laws. 

"I saw what that virus did. I saw it generate a new being... An alien being inside a human body." 

Mulder told me that just after we left the OPR meeting. He keeps telling me he saw this _thing_ coming out of my body as he grabbed hold of the umbilical cord. Just the thought of anything that invasive having to be removed orally sets me gagging, feeling as if I've swallowed something so slippery and slimy it's unbearable to think about it. So, I write about it in this Journal and feel just as sick. 

Yes, as I think of Gibson, his "junk D.N.A.", the "junk D.N.A." that we all seem to possess, I wonder why his abilities to sense the "creatures", is active. I wonder what could possibly have occurred during conception, gestation, even birth to give him this gift? Is it a gift? Or is it a curse? 

A young boy resorts to playing chess because it's a way of tuning out the thoughts of others. I still can't believe I can say this. Yet, the tests have proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that this boy has incredible abilities of some sort. The cards, the things the panel had for breakfast. Gibson Praise tracked this... this thing to a nuclear power plant. 

He can't be alive now. Could this "creature" kill one who possesses similar genetic traits? Could Gibson defend himself against this vile thing, with the claws? The claw I saw Mulder pick up at that house was incredibly atrong and capable of tearing a man's gut open in order to be "born". 

If, by any stretch of the imagination, I had been host to one of these supposed extraterrestrials, how do I reconcile myself to a belief that the God who created us also created them? 

I've had this inner war for years: hard science versus the teachings of the Church. Evolution versus Creation. Well, if God did create them, is there any way he can help me understand why I can't recall anything after I was stung in the hallway at Mulder's apartment right through to the time I woke up in that icy continent hacking and gagging? Mulder says I was hacking and gagging after he plucked that _thing_ out through my nouth. 

If I can't remember, then I will wonder for a long time. If I am unwilling to remember, perhaps some day I will welcome the opportunity to recall. Yet I feel I may not be ready for that until I know and understand how and why my ever loving God could create such evil men to use innocent people as hosts for the deadly _aliens_ Mulder has tried to make me see, if only in my mind's eye. 

As long as I have nothing I can hold in a flask, a petrie dish or my hand, there are no X-Files. All that we have left is our partnership and our friendship. That's all I need right now. I don't need to know how it felt to have been invaded. As long as I can't remember my first abduction, I feel I just can't let myself remember the last one. 

Is it that I cannot remember? Or is it that I do not want to remember? 

All I really need right now is my friend, my partner, my work. Perhaps it's this Journal that helps me to stay in the here and now. 

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
